


Rosa’s Good Boys

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Feral Pokémon, Knotting, Massive Insertion, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Knotting, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/M/M, gaping pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: After a chance encounter with a randy Growlithe, Rosa finds herself going out to look for trouble. She finds more than she bargained for, but she finds it hard to complain about the circumstances - as long as she can take what she’s being given.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Rosa’s Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Another Raikissu-inspired work, this one was a quick and dirty flash piece. Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, she might have been mortified if anyone were on the streets to see her. Rosa wasn’t sure when she’d become so shameless, but the thrill that ran through her as she made her way down the empty cobble streets, plush and perky tits bouncing along on clear display under the all-but-transparent front of her crop top. The display wasn’t for any human onlooker who might have caught a glimpse, however, though the trainer might have enjoyed the extra attention. No, Rosa was intent on getting the attention of a much more feral audience, and coaxing him to come along with the rather blatant offer.

Just thinking about the Growlithe she was on the way to seduce had her tight leggings damp with anticipation. Rosa could have kicked herself for having no Pokèballs to bring the fluffy fire type along with her after he’d snuck into her tent yesterday. But no matter, no use dwelling on the past. So long as she could find him again, she’d make damn sure to trade him a ball for his bone. Her excitement growing, she picked up the pace towards the tall grass just outside of town, her breasts bouncing free of their loose covering quickly as she dashed down the street, cobblestone quickly becoming dirt road under her tennis shoes.

It didn’t take much longer for her to return to the clearing she’d been camped out in. Winded, she took a seat on the fallen log she’d only yesterday been bent prone over to catch her breath, hands idly fixing the buns peeking out from either side of her visor as she waited to see if her friend was nearby. Leaning back, idle hands turned to her flowing yellow shorts, a favorite staple of her wardrobe since she’d started her journey a decade ago. Not just for the sporty look, but for the ease of access they provided her, a feature she found herself taking full advantage of as she parted her plush thighs, tugging aside the crotch of her shorts to play her fingers through her still-torn leggings, her bare pussy fully exposed through the ripped fabric. Her other hand groped her full breasts through her top, tugging on her pert nipple as she purposely worked herself into a tizzy.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are~” she cooed softly, voice husky with growing desire as she flaunted what the Growlithe had so eagerly taken the night before. Slender fingers spread her damp lips languidly, hoping to spread her scent on the breeze and bait her quarry out of hiding. It didn’t take long before she found her efforts rewarded. A sniffing muzzle poked out of the tall grass almost directly in front of her before a Growlithe came bounding out into the clearing, boldly closing the distance between himself and the horny trainer with an excited bark.

“Mm, good boy! I told you I’d be back!” She cooed to the Pokémon, leaning forward to scratch her dew-coated fingers under the excited canine’s chin, letting him lick her digits clean and making a less than modest noise when he nosed his way between her thighs for a taste from the source. Occupied as she was with getting familiar with her new friend once more, she didn’t notice that there was another form stalking through the grass around her, eyes fluttering shut as she let the friendly fire dog eat his fill of her. “Mm, that’s right baby, get deep in there. Don’t you wanna come with me, have this all to yourself every day~?” Excited barks and growls answered her lust-laden questions, and making Rosa’s grin grow all the wider. She rolled over, getting on her knees and bending over the sturdy log in thee same way he’d forced her to yesterday, shaking her rump temptingly as she slid her shorts down around her knees. “Come on, then, bury that bone. Come show me how much you want to come along with me, sweet boy~!”

Rosa was expecting to be stuffed. She knew from experience that the excited Growlithe was a tight fit for her, just big enough to stretch her snug around his warm, fat cock. But when two much larger, heavier paws slammed down on the log on either side of her, and a much bigger, much thicker knot ground up against her readily-presented rump, it occurred to her that she might have bitten off just a bit more than she could chew. She looked up with a mix of excitement and horror to see that it was not her Growlithe who loomed over her, but a much bigger, stronger Arcanine, his tongue lolling from his muzzle as he ground his own massive shaft against her, the heat of his flesh against her exposed cunt almost too much to bear. Common sense would have told her to flee at that moment - but common sense had long since fled her lust-addled mind. She’d already come this far to befriend a sweet fluffy fire type - she wasn’t about to be dissuaded by a friend who was even bigger. She hardly hesitated a moment before rolling her hips back firmly against the new suitor’s cock, rewarded for her efforts by a thick rope of pre oozing down her back as she gazed back at the newcomer.

“Mm, come on then. There’s plenty of room on my team for you too - if you have what it takes...” Her challenge provoked him just as she’d wanted, his heavy paw moving to push down between her shoulders, squishing her heavy breasts against the log as he forced her face down, ass up. Feeling cocky, she opened her mouth to taunt the big brute further, only for her original suitor to come bounding over her, hopping up over her and planting his paws on her shoulders as he ground his musky sheath into her face. She hardly had time to choke out a cry of surprise before he managed to line the drooling tip of his cock up with her lips, forcing his length into her mouth and muffling her protests. She could only brace herself as he forced his sheath flush with her lips, his length slipping from its confines and more fully into her mouth and down her throat until she was kissing his swelling knot. It was all she could do not to choke as he proceeded to fuck her face, distracting her and leaving her thrashing as the Arcanine behind her took his time lining up.

Rosa’s eyes went wide, sapphire hues seeing nothing for a long moment as the bigger canine finally found his mark, tapered length forcing her wet and ready cunt wide as he took his time sinking into her. The Growlithe in her mouth was big, bigger than any human she’d cared to go to bed with, and she thought she’d hit her limit when she’d been taken by him. But he was nothing compared to the Arcanine over her now. Each inch he forced into her made her feel as if she might split in two at any moment, and yet she couldn’t help but push back against him, trying to roll her hips in time with his motions even as the Growlithe’s more frenzied thrusts kept her off-rhythm. It was so much more than she could take, and yet she needed more, craved more. Had she been able to speak, she’d have been begging the mutt to ruin her, to make sure he was the only one who’d ever be able to satisfy her again - lucky her that his intentions were almost exactly that.

She swore he had to have forced half his length into her when he picked up the pace of his thrusts. But unlike the uncontrolled, savage way the Growlithe fucked her throat, battering her lips with his knot and slapping her face with his heavy balls, he seemed to take his time and savor her, each motion measured and purposeful, each thrust forcing more and more of his swollen member into her. The way he took advantage of her made her feel like little more than a toy under his paw, a feeling Rosa found herself loving. The absolute surrender of it all, powerless to do anything but be bred by the horny fire dogs, only had her moaning and doing her best to bounce herself between them. She reached down, stroking her belly and feeling it bulge just a bit more with every thrust, the Arcanine’s tapered tip battering her cervix and leaving his scalding pre in his wake as he demanded her take the whole of him.

She rolled her hips back against the Arcanine harder and harder each time he thrust into her, muffled moans and around the Growlithe’s cock all the begging she could do. She gasped as her orgasm hit her, mouth going wide enough in her shock at last to finally let the Growlithe’s knot force its way past her lips at last. Instinctively, Rosa’s hand went to her clit, tearing her leggings further to better masturbate herself as the smaller dog fully knotted her face, coaxing the dog to thrust twice as energetically against her, his heavy balls bouncing off her chin as he prepared to feed her their thick payload. The overwhelmed trainer hardly had time to adjust to this new situation before she felt her battered cervix finally give way as well, the Arcanine howling over her as he sank fully into her at last. Rosa’s eyes rolled back into her head as the overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain wracked her, and she surrendered to the increasingly desperate thrusting of the massive dog as she was used like a cheap fleshlight, his knot slapping her stretched cunt with every buck of his hips.

Looking back, she couldn’t have said who broke first. Certainly, she’d broken before either of them, reduced to a moaning, drooling mess as she rode the high, doing anything she could to keep the pair rutting her. Just as she felt the Arcanine rear back, slamming into her hard enough to bruise her thighs against the log bracing her, she found herself choking as the first ropes of thick, heated spunk washed down her throat, making her eyes water from the intense overload of sensations. She sobbed with pleasure around the cock knotted in her mouth as she felt the Arcanine tie her from behind, his knot stretching her so wide she was sure she’d be gaping the rest of the day as he howled out his triumph to anyone and anything in the surrounding wilds. Not long after did she feel the first spurts of fiery cum pumping into her womb, each spurt from both ends swelling her belly just a bit more as she lay prone and powerless between them. She flirted with unconsciousness as they gave her their fill, her vision going dark as she did her best to keep herself from choking.

  
She wasn’t sure how long after they pulled free of her that she collected herself enough to do more than lay draped over the log, leaking cum from both ends as she tried to catch her breath. Sore from the exertion, she was nonetheless pleasantly surprised to find both Growlithe and Arcanine laying close to her and licking their sloppy cocks clean, as if patiently waiting to make sure they hadn’t broken their new bitch. She eased herself up onto her knees, keeping her thighs parted as she watched thick rivulets of cum oozing from her gaping cunt and running down her thighs, soaking her ruined leggings as she fished around in her discarded shorts for the minimized Pokeballs she’s brought with her.

“Alright, you two. Time to keep your end of the bargain.” Weakly, Rosa expanded the Pokeballs to full size and tossed them at her new companions - neither gave so much as a sound of protest as they allowed the capsules to bounce off their fluffy hides, dematerializing into the red and white orbs to the sound of agreeable barks. As the balls returned to her outstretched hand, she sighed with relied and turned to slump back against the log, a languid smile on her lips. Smooching each ball in turn, she leaned back to expose her well-used pussy once more, and pushed each of them in turn slowly into herself. What better way to welcome her newest partners, after all, than keeping them close, and making sure they came out just as eager to play as they’d been captured?


End file.
